falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
盲目的背叛
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Blind Betrayal is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. 快速流程 # 與麥克森長老對話。 # 與昆蘭督學對話。 # 跟著海倫學士並對話。 # 在B監聽站找到聖騎士丹斯。 # 選擇處決或放過他。(選擇處決跳至第9項) # 離開監聽站遇到麥克森長老。 # 選擇處決丹斯，讓長老動手或說服長老放過他。 # 如果成功救了丹斯，與其對談。 # 回到普利德溫號回報任務。 詳細流程 前往普利德溫號見麥克森長老，得知昆蘭破譯了主角從學院帶來的資料，其中有一份從學院逃出的合成人名單，聖騎士丹斯和其中一名合成人完全符合，如今丹斯已完全失聯。 麥克森長老委托主角追殺丹斯，前往主甲板見昆蘭督學，確定丹斯是合成人的事情，隨後海倫學士出現，她向主角求情，丹斯是她的良師益友，希望能手下留情。最後她說出丹斯可能在B監聽站。 來到B監聽站，用牆上的終端機給電梯送電，乘電梯至地下室。解決掉幾隻保護者和砲塔，到裏邊和丹斯交談。這裡有兩個選擇： Ａ計畫：執行處決 直接殺死丹斯，或是讓他自我了斷。在他屍體上可以找到合成人元件和丹斯的兵籍牌。拿走狗牌回到普利德溫號見麥克森長老，回報任務完成。 If the Survivor enters the bunker and is seen by Danse, then leaves the bunker, Danse will commit suicide. B計畫：放過丹斯 主角可以選擇“拒絕處決丹斯”，他會表示為了鋼鐵兄弟會的信念，必須被主角殺死，魅力高的話可以說服他。丹斯決定離開聯邦，並把兵籍牌交給主角回去交差。 來到外面，丹斯被趕來的麥克森長老攔下，麥克森指責主角沒有執行命令。這裡有三個選擇： * 順應麥克森殺死丹斯。 * 勸說麥克森失敗或是建議他親自執行，麥克森會動手殺死丹斯。 * 勸說麥克森放丹斯一條生路，麥克森會當丹斯死過了，讓他遠離兄弟會。 不管怎樣，回到普利德溫號見麥克森長老，他晉升主角為聖騎士，並接收丹斯的動力裝甲。 Companion reactions Quest stages 註釋 * 完成此任務將自動接戰術思考，會'導致P.A.M.進入“鎖定”狀態，無法交談或接受任務'，從而斷絕鐵路組織的部分支線任務。但如果與鋼鐵兄弟會敵對就會恢復正常狀態。(不包括帶上丹斯的情況) * 丹斯的好感度最高值在本任務完成前會鎖在999，只有在任務結束存活時才有機會解鎖其同伴特技。而任務結束後下一次碰到丹斯，其動力裝甲會換成X-01。 * It's fine if one fails the speech-check with Maxson at the beginning of the quest as he will just give the player character another chance to try again. Even if that fails, the conversation will lead to "Has it ever occurred to you that Danse might not be aware of his identity?" to which a somewhat surprised Maxson replies "No, it had not" and then proceeds to grant you the quest as usual. * Be careful when fast-traveling to the Listening Post Bravo; the turrets will shoot right after loading. * 在任務尾端回到普利德溫號回報時，如果碉堡山戰役任務進行到提醒兄弟會，這裡會優先出現相關對話。 * 丹斯的死會成為遊戲中的腳本事件，例如在監聽站外與麥克森長老會面時，搶在丹斯被處決前殺死長老，丹斯也會馬上死亡，就算丹斯離再遠也一樣。或者在結束本任務前完成了Defend the Castle也會導致死亡。 * 任務完成後與丹斯旅行會導致兄弟會敵對，解散後就正常了。 * Sparing Danse and sending him to the Boston Airport will cause all of the Brotherhood soldiers to be hostile. Sending him to a settlement and then calling a Brotherhood Vertibird to the settlement may result in a battle between Danse and the settlers and the Vertibird. * 任務完成後將丹斯指派到波士頓機場會導致他與自由至尊的一場永無休止的戰鬥。這通常會以停機坪上駐守的無名兄弟會士兵們死於丹斯的攻擊或者自由金剛的28型核彈收場。 * 未採用的對話 暗示了聖騎士丹斯和主角原本會挑戰麥克森的長老地位。隨著他的戰敗，丹斯將取回聖騎士的地位，而主角會成為兄弟會的新長老。In the final game, killing Elder Maxson will result in the Sole Survivor being declared an enemy to the Brotherhood of Steel, and Danse goes hostile as if he was still allied with the Brotherhood. Bugs Once Elder Maxson arrives in the Vertibird after exiting the listening post, he starts walking off into the distance making it very difficult to enter dialogue with him. One potential fix is to continually step in front of him and prevent him from moving too far away from Danse, allowing Danse to be spared or executed by Maxson. If he does get away, the quest can be completed by executing Danse personally and finding Maxson to the north and briefly talking to him to return him to his quarters. Alternatively, on PC, select Maxson in the console and use the command to take control of him to stop him walking away and complete the dialogue. Use the command again to return him back to AI control. You may need to use to return control to the player if you use this method. | If the Defend the Castle quest is in progress, pending an attack from the Institute, you can still complete this quest but there can be some bugs. First, the quest marker will be tracking Danse as opposed to directing you to Listening Post Bravo. However, console commands (PRID for Danse and then moveto.player) can be used to summon Danse to the bunker at Listening Post Bravo. You will need to summon him again when you come up again before the final confrontation with Maxson. When Maxson speaks to you, Danse will start running in what looks like the direction of Sanctuary. Unfortunately, this can easily trigger Maxson to give up on the conversation and 'execute' Danse (he moves forward and makes an execution motion where Danse should be standing). The only way found to fix this is to rapidly click through dialogue. Upon completion, you MUST talk with Danse before returning to Defend the Castle, otherwise the request will fail. This is difficult because Danse is running away, and the console command to bring him to you no longer works. A tracking mod can be used to catch up with Danse, or alternatively you could try manually heading east in the hope you will find him on your journey or at Sanctuary. You can complete the quest by chatting to him and if you invite him to stay with you, he will show up at whichever settlement you last sent him to. | If the Institute is destroyed by the Minutemen, Elder Maxson will say he is busy and will refuse to speak to the player, therefore he cannot give the quest. Also in the police station, Scribe Haylen's dialogue will suggest you have completed the quest even if you haven't. Danse will remain in any settlement the player has left him in and he will continue his normal dialogue and will stay in his power armor. | Upon exiting Listening Post Bravo with Danse (having refused to kill him), the dialogue in which you have the option to either execute Danse or persuade Elder Maxson to let him live may be skipped altogether, resulting in the immediate execution of Danse by Maxson. | If you already have a set of power armor on the rack Danse's suit defaults to, his will not appear (although the inventory screen will flicker when you look at it). However, if you enter the suit you will enter Danse's - leaving your old one behind. | If Paladin Danse was your companion when starting Blind Betrayal, he may still be invincible when you encounter him in the bunker. One potential fix is to convince him to live, then hand the execution order to Elder Maxson, which will result in the quest progressing. | Upon arrival at the bunker, Danse may be wearing no clothes, which may be due to upgrading Danse's power armor. Any upgraded components will not be available on the suit of power armor retrieved from the bay in the Prydwen. |* This can also occur if Danse's BOS Uniform was unequipped while trading gear with him. The uniform can't be re-equipped after removing, resulting in Danse wearing just his underwear under his power armor and, thus, just underwear during his cut-scenes in Blind Betrayal. | If Elder Maxson is killed after the interaction with Paladin Danse and before he enters the Vertibird, Elder Maxson will appear dead upon exiting the Prydwen during Rocket’s Red Glare. Using this method it is possible to duplicate his Battle Coat. }} Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Blinder Verrat en:Blind Betrayal pl:Ślepa zdrada pt:Traição Cega ru:Слепое предательство uk:Сліпа зрада